Ama a San Valentín
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: Naruto es un chico extrovertido, alegre y muy travieso. Hinata es alguien timida, estudiosa y bondadosa. Pero al llegar el día de San Valentín, el rubio se comporta extraño: él odia San Valentín. ¿Podrá Hinata hacerlo cambiar de opinión? . El presente One-shot participa en el reto nº 6 de Mundo FanFiction NaruHina: I hate Valentines... but I love to keep it white.


**¡He aqui yo participando en mi primer reto del Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina!**

**Me acabo de comer unas papas fritas y estaban asfgasfgasgasgasfgasfg... ¡deliciosas!**

**Aqui les dejo este fic que ha salido de mi mente retorcida.**

**¡Y no puedo creer que "Su verdadera intención" haya sido recibida tan bién! Y recibir comentarios como "me gustan tus fics" o "esperare el próximo" o "escribe más" sin duda me motivan a seguir. **

**¡Asi que aqui los dejo con este fic!**

_**El presente One-shot participa en el reto nº 6 de Mundo FanFiction NaruHina: I hate Valentines... but I love to keep it white.**_

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, todos, toditos, todos...**

_._

_._

_._

**Ama a San Valentín**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Único**

**Por: MariaTheCharmix**

**.**

**.**

_Oh, el amore, el amore…_

_._

_._

Día de San Valentín. Un día en el que las mujeres expresan a los hombres su amor por medio de chocolates. Se pueden apreciar muchas parejas rondando por los pasillos del instituto Konoha cada 14 de febrero, y el amor ronda por los aires. Naruto Uzumaki disfrutaba normalmente estas fechas, y él sabía que aunque las mujeres eran las que debían dar los chocolates, a algunos hombres se les ocurría la increíble idea de confesarse en San Valentín.

Y por esa razón, Naruto empezó a odiar San Valentín.

.

**_Hace un año…_**

_-¿Naruto? ¿Tú dejaste esa nota en mi casillero? ¿Para qué querías que nos encontráramos aquí en la azotea?_

_-Sa-Sakura-chan…veras…yo…_

_-¿Qué pasa, Naruto? Normalmente no eres tan tímido. Sabes que soy tu amiga, puedes contarme cualquier cosa. _

_-Ese es el problema. Yo no quiero que seamos solo amigos, Sakura-chan._

_-¿Eh?_

_Naruto, quien había mantenido las manos detrás de su espalda todo el tiempo sacó un hermoso ramo de flores y se lo ofreció a Sakura con las mejillas llenas de un tono carmín._

_-Na...Naruto…-balbuceó Sakura a medias, atónita. _

_-¡Me gustas, Sakura-chan!-exclamó Naruto, muy nervioso.- ¡En realidad me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo!_

_Naruto siempre la había molestado con eso, pero Sakura nunca creyó que esos sentimientos eran reales. Y todo era porque…_

_-Naruto… lo siento. No puedo._

_-¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?!_

_-No es eso… a mi… me gusta Sasuke-kun. Por eso… no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos. Lo siento._

_Y el ramo de flores cayó al suelo, siendo arrastrado por el viento._

_._

_Al poco tiempo, se enteró que Sakura y Sasuke se habían vuelto una pareja._

_._

Por esa razón Naruto odiaba San Valentín.

Se levantó con pereza de su cama. Tomó un baño y se puso su uniforme, y tras eso bajó a la cocina para preguntarle a su madre sobre el desayuno. Justo hoy quería un día tranquilo, pero definitivamente no lo seria. Ver a sus padres besándose en la cocina sólo se lo recordó. ¡Tenía que ser justo ese día! El desayuno ya estaba servido en el comedor, y mientras sus padres seguían devorándose uno al otro él se sentó "silenciosamente" a desayunar.

Silenciosamente…

-¡Dejen de hacer eso!-recriminó Naruto a sus padres, quienes se separaron al instante.

-¡Creí haberte enseñado modales-ttebane!-exclamó Kushina, acercándose peligrosamente a su hijo y dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Naruto, sobándose la cabeza adolorida.

-¡Le estaba dando a tu padre su regalo de San Valentín!-gritó Kushina enojada. Minato en la cocina levantó orgullosamente un chocolate en forma de corazón. Aunque eso explicaba el haber oído a su mamá maldecir en la cocina hace días, y cuando fue a la cocina Kushina batía chocolate desenfrenadamente, mientras la cocina era un desastre. Para su mala suerte, Naruto fue quien tuvo que limpiar al final.

-Sabes que no me gusta este día…-murmuró Naruto deprimido, comiendo su desayuno.

-Lo siento hijo, había olvidado lo que pasó con Sakura el año pasado.-dijo Kushina arrepentida.

-No me lo recuerdes…

-¿Sabes Naruto? –Comentó Minato, saliendo de la cocina y poniéndose al lado de Kushina –Tal vez un día encuentres a alguien que te haga creer en San Valentín otra vez.

-Si no es Sakura-chan no me interesa… -y Minato y Kushina se vieron uno al otro preocupados.

-No seas así. Sé que un día encontrarás a esa persona especial, así como a mí me pasó con tu padre-ttebane.

Pero Naruto ignoró el comentario. Él no creía en eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El camino al instituto no pudo ser peor. Lleno de parejas, abrazándose, tomadas de la mano… todas eran cosas que él esperaba hacer con Sakura, y también tuvo que evitar a la pelirrosa y a su novio quienes iban muy acaramelados por el camino.

Al fin llegó al instituto. Pudo notar que la directora Tsunade no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad para generar nuevos romances entre los estudiantes, a esa mujer sí que le gustaba el drama. El instituto estaba decorado para la fecha de pies a cabeza: corazones por todas partes, pancartas, enamorados por todos lados… tal vez no debió ir al instituto ese día. Pero tenía que devolverle su cuaderno de apuntes a su amiga, quien se lo había prestado cuando él llegó tarde a clases. La chica era bastante tímida, con ojos aperlados y cabello negro-azulado, al igual que la noche. Ella siempre lo sacaba de apuros como ese, y por eso le estaba muy agradecido. Tal vez era la persona más atenta por él entre toda su lista de amigos, y eso la convertía en alguien especial.

Su nombre era Hinata. ¿Ella también tendría alguien a quien darle un chocolate? El sólo pensamiento lo hizo enojarse. El rubio siempre recibía un solo chocolate el cual aparecía misteriosamente en su casillero, y él siempre pensó que ese chocolate era de Sakura. Pero ella ahora era la novia del idiota de Sasuke, así que lo más seguro es que este año no recibiría ningún chocolate, y eso sólo lo entristeció.

Llegó a su salón y sin armar ningún escándalo –lo cual era extraño en él-se sentó en su sitio. Sus amigos al ver esa actitud sólo se acercaron al rubio.

-¡Hey Naruto-kun! ¡Recuerda que me debes la revancha de ese partido de futbol!-reclamó Lee.

-Hoy no, cejotas…-dijo Naruto sin mirarlo.

-¡Sabes que no puedes faltar a la práctica de hoy!-le reclamó Kiba-¡Eres nuestro jugador estrella!- Naruto solo asintió.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa hoy? Siempre has amado San Valentín.-dijo Ino mientras estaba con Sai de la mano.

-… - Naruto no respondió.

-Le gustaba por Sakura-san.-dijo Sai de repente, a lo que Naruto se sobresaltó en su sitio.

-¡Ah, es cierto, ella te rechazó hace un año!-exclamó Ino recordando.

-Oye, Ino…-dijo Tenten, notando que el rubio se había deprimido más.-Naruto, vamos, anímate.

De repente Sakura y Sasuke entraron muy concentrados uno en el otro, y fueron a sentarse juntos en los asientos de atrás. Todos se quedaron viéndolos, a excepción de Naruto quien parecía mirar el vacío.

-Son tan tiernos.

-¿Verdad que si? Ojala mi novio fuera tan cariñoso.

-Deberían vender Sasukes…

Y ante cada comentario de sus compañeros de clase, Naruto sólo se sentía peor.

Para sorpresa de todos, Kakashi-sensei entró por la puerta llegando justo a tiempo para el timbre de inicio de clases. El maestro se veía bastante feliz.

-¡Vaya Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué lo tiene tan feliz hoy?-preguntó Shion al ver al maestro tan sonriente.

-He encontrado el camino de la vida… es tan hermosa.-dijo Kakashi-sensei, riendo como idiota.

Naruto estaba llegando a su límite. Justo hoy quería un día tranquilo y normal. Todas esas estupideces del romance y las parejas no dejaban de hacerlo enojar, todos tienen un romance menos él. ¡Es obvio que su media naranja no va a entrar por la puerta!

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver a una Hinata jadeando del cansancio. Parecía que había venido corriendo todo el camino hasta aquí.

-Kakashi… sensei…-balbuceaba Hinata mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento-siento…llegar tarde…

-¡Oh Hinata! Es raro que tú llegues tarde.

-Es raro que… usted llegue… temprano…

-Jejejeje, es que hoy es un buen día para mí. ¡Pasa, pasa!

-Gracias-dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia y acercándose a su asiento, no sin antes mirar un poco a su amado rubio lo cual hizo que automáticamente sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

Porque ella lo amaba. Desde hace mucho, ella amaba al rubio revoltoso con todo su corazón, y cada año en San Valentín secretamente le dejaba un chocolate en su casillero sin que él supiera de quien era. Porque ella era muy tímida, y no podía evitarlo. Pero hoy estaba más nerviosa que cualquier día, porque había decidido que al final del día lo esperaría de su práctica de fútbol y se lo daría personalmente.

Este año no iba a huir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, y el día no podría ser peor para Naruto. Llegó la hora del almuerzo. Había tenido que soportar a la parejita de Sakura y Sasuke por todos lados, se había tropezado tres veces y su almuerzo se le había caído de las manos al ser empujado por alguien, lo que empezó una pelea. Ahora se encontraba en la oficina de la directora Tsunade, quien lo miraba con una cara asesina.

-No me sorprende de ti, Naruto.

-Lo siento, abuela Tsunade.

-Neji, tú me sorprendes. Eres el presidente del consejo estudiantil, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

-Sólo me estaba defendiendo. –Dijo Neji seriamente.- Él sólo empezó a atacarme.

-¡Tú tiraste mi almuerzo!-gritó Naruto, parándose frente a Neji.

-¡Pues fíjate por donde caminas!-gritó Neji, desafiando a Naruto.

-¡¿Quieres pelea, idiota?!-exclamó Naruto furioso.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Tsunade golpeando fuertemente su escritorio con las palmas de sus manos y levantándose de su silla. –Neji, puedes retirarte por ahora. Y por favor no más peleas.

-Entendido.-dijo Neji, y salió de la oficina.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué lo dejas ir?!-gritó Naruto enojado.

-Naruto… ya basta, siempre andas haciendo travesuras y metiéndote en líos por ahí. No hagas preocupar a tus padres.-dijo Tsunade con un tono suave y comprensivo.

-Usted no entiende, abuela…

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, niño maleducado?! En fin, escuché sobre como fuiste rechazado el año pasado, y entiendo que estés triste-decía Tsunade, lo cual sólo hacía que su mirada azulada se ensombreciera más-, pero la vida sigue, Naruto. Algún día encontrarás a una chica que te ame, que cuide de ti y que te quiera por lo que eres…

-No lo creo. Ninguna chica podría amarme. El rechazo de Sakura-chan sólo me lo recordó. ¡Hasta le llevé flores! Pero sólo quede como un idiota. A las chicas sólo les gustan los tipos geniales como Sasuke…no soy como él, y por eso… nadie nunca me amará por lo que soy…

-Naruto…

Tras eso, el rubio salió de la oficina de Tsunade cabizbajo, mientras la oía gritar a lo lejos que aún no habían hablado de la pelea. Si ella pudo perdonar a ese chico llamado Neji, ¿por qué a él no?

Decidió volver al salón de clases, no tenía dinero para comprar algo, y tampoco quería "deleitarse" con la vista de parejas por todo el instituto. Llegó a la puerta del aula de clase y notó que no había nadie en él. Entró y se dirigió a su asiento, pero notó que Hinata estaba allí, comiendo su almuerzo.

Ahora si, a hacer lo que debió hacer. Se dirigió a su asiento y tomó el cuaderno de apuntes de la ojiperla, tras eso se dirigió hacia ella y le extendió el cuaderno de apuntes. Intentó fingir una sonrisa, al menos para ella. Hinata, quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del rubio, se sobresaltó.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Iba a devolverte esto.

-U-ummmm…. De acuerdo…-dijo ella, y tomó el cuaderno con sus manos temblorosas, metiéndolo cuidadosamente en su mochila. –Gracias, Naruto-kun.

-No, gracias a ti. Me has salvado, hehehe.

-Me-me alegra mucho.-dijo mirando al rubio a los ojos, y notó que algo estaba mal. -¿Naruto-kun?

-¿Qué-que pasa?

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?-preguntó suavemente. Ella sabía de más acerca de la confesión de Naruto a Sakura el año anterior, y eso la había entristecido. Y aunque sonara egoísta, se había sentido un poco feliz cuando escuchó que la pelirrosa lo había rechazado. Recordó que la confesión de Naruto había sido el día de San Valentín.

-Yo…-Naruto bufó, y se sentó frente a la ojiperla.-No es nada…

-Si…si necesitas hablar, yo estoy aquí. Pue-puede que no sea muy extrovertida, pe-pero… si soy suficiente para ayudarte…

El rubio no respondió. Sólo se quedó mirando el suelo, y una idea surcó por la mente de Hinata. La ojiperla cerró la tapa de su bento que aún estaba a la mitad, llamando la atención del rubio.

-E-e-e-esto… Naruto-kun… ¿Qué debería hacer? Mi padre me regañará si no llego con mi bento vacío, y yo ya no puedo comer más… ¿debería tirarlo a la basura?

-¡No! Digo… ¿realmente no quieres comer más, Hinata? –preguntó Naruto con estrellitas en sus ojos. Realmente tenia mucha hambre, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Hinata sólo negó con la cabeza. -¡Yo me lo comeré!

Una sonrisa de felicidad surcó el rostro de Hinata.

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun! Entonces toma.-dijo, y le ofreció el bento.

Sin embargo pasaron cinco minutos o menos para que el bento quedara vacío ya que el ojiazul no comía, devoraba. Aunque Hinata no podría haber quedado más satisfecha con eso.

Por otro lado el rubio se sentía feliz. Hinata con un gesto tan sencillo había logrado subirle los ánimos.

-¿Sabes, Hinata? Eres una gran persona. Me gustan las personas como tú.

_"Otra vez, me dijo lo mismo…"_

Naruto suele decirle eso de vez en cuando, pero el mismo idiota no se da cuenta. Aunque a Hinata le hacía feliz sentir que el rubio al menos la tomaba aunque sea un poquito en cuenta.

-Tú siempre estas ahí para mí, a pesar de la clase de persona que soy…-dijo deprimiéndose un poco. Todos lo sabían: Naruto era un travieso.

-¡No digas esas cosas!-gritó Hinata, levantándose de golpe de su asiento. -¡Naruto-kun es una persona increíble! ¡Cuando hay alguien en problemas, él siempre va en su rescate! ¡Siempre ilumina con su alegría a los demás! ¡Tiene muchos amigos y todos lo quieren mucho! ¡No importa que sea algo despistado o travieso, eso es lo que lo hace tan especial!

Naruto se quedó atónito. ¿Hinata pensaba todo eso de él? Pero ella le hizo darse cuenta de cosas en las que ni él había caído en cuenta. Se sentía afortunado, ¡después de todo él es increíble!

-¡Tienes razón, soy fantástico! ¡Gracias Hinata!-exclamó Naruto, abrazándola y salió corriendo rebosante de alegría. Hinata sí que lo había animado.

Salió corriendo animadamente, llegó a la entrada del instituto y desde allí gritó a todo pulmón:

-¡SOY INCREIBLE-TTEBAYO!-y todos lo voltearon a ver.

Mientras tanto la pobre Hinata seguía en el salón, con el corazón en la mano.

Naruto la había abrazado con mucho cariño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases de la tarde comenzaron. Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto, y el rubio por otro lado se sentía feliz aunque las personas rumorearan que un loco había gritado que era increíble a todo pulmón. Después de todo, ese era Naruto.

Llegó el final de la jornada escolar. Naruto fue a su práctica de fútbol, y todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que jugaba mejor que antes. Por otro lado Hinata lo veía jugar desde las gradas.

_"-Naruto-kun juega increíble… él es una persona tan genial y yo soy muy timida… pero no más excusas. Hoy definitivamente le daré ese chocolate."_-pensaba Hinata mientras veía al rubio jugar espectacularmente.

Cuando la práctica terminó, Hinata salió corriendo de allí y lo esperó cerca de los casilleros de los zapatos. Después de esperar varios minutos, al fin divisó al rubio asomarse a su casillero, y allí Hinata lo abordó.

-Na-Naruto-kun…

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, hola Hinata!-exclamó Naruto alegremente, feliz de verla.-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… esto… ummm….-balbuceaba Hinata completamente roja , mientras mantenía sus manos detrás de su espalda, cosa que Naruto notó. Si… igual que cuando él iba a darle esas flores a Sakura.

-¡Feliz dia de San Valentin, Naruto-kun!-gritó Hinata, y le extendió el enorme chocolate en forma de corazón envuelto en un papel rojo con un moño azul.

Por otro lado Naruto se quedó sin palabras, y lo tomó lentamente. Al final… alguien si le había dado un chocolate… Hinata hacia tantas cosas por él… El rubio tomó el chocolate nerviosamente y lo miró feliz.

-Gracias, Hinata. Eres la única persona que ha hecho algo tan especial por mí.-dijo Naruto, sonrojándose un poco.

-Ummm… eso es porque… me gustas mucho y yo…-balbuceó Hinata, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Pero cuando cayó en cuenta, se sonrojó fuertemente, tanto que casi le dieron ganas de llorar.

Y salió corriendo de allí.

Por otro lado Naruto sólo pudo ver salir a la chica corriendo, completamente sorprendido. Pero al poco tiempo sonrió. La confesión de Hinata lo había hecho inexplicablemente feliz, y su corazón latia desenfrenadamente lleno de felicidad.

-Creo que… también me gustas mucho, Hinata.-dijo Naruto, susurrándole al horizonte.

Y se prometió a si mismo que se lo haría saber de una forma especial.

Aun faltaba el dia blanco, ¿verdad?

Tal vez ella era la chica indicada… para devolverle su fé por el día de San Valentín.

.

.

_Hinata se encontraba comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente, en el salón, sola como siempre. Había una chica más en aquel salón, y de un momento la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente._

_-¡Shion, tienes que venir a ver esto!-gritó la chica desde la puerta._

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Shion._

_-¡Naruto tiene problemas otra vez! Parece que chocó con Neji-san, y el almuerzo de Naruto terminó por todo el suelo._

_-¡Tengo que ir a ver eso!-gritó Shion emocionada, a esa chica si que le gustaban los chismes._

_-¡Vamos, te contaré el resto por el camino!_

_Y ambas salieron como rayos del salón._

_-Naruto-kun…-susurró Hinata, algo preocupada._

_Siempre podía comerse sólo la mitad de su almuerzo y darle la otra mitad a su amado rubio, ¿verdad?_

_._

_Y si Naruto no hubiera aparecido justo en el momento indicado… ella habría ido a ofrecerle la mitad de su almuerzo._

_._

**Fin**

_._

_._

**¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Ok... *se va lentamente a un rincón***

**Este es mi primer one-shot, así que no se que tal me haya quedado. ¡Espero sus reviews por favor, ya saben que esa es mi agua de la vida!**

**Y como dije este es mi primer reto. Si alguna persona que este participando va a darle continuación a este fic en la segunda parte del reto, bienvenido sea, un honor para mí, y le he dado material para que se inspire. Por eso el final de este fic es tan abierto.**

**¡Como sea, eso es todo amigos!**

**¡Matta ne!**


End file.
